


Deviant Heart [Connor X OC]

by deviant_bvrnes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant_bvrnes/pseuds/deviant_bvrnes
Summary: Callen, a CL700, shows signs of deviancy but has to hide it from her new android partner, Connor, an RK800. Hiding deviancy is already hard but what happens when she also has to hide her feelings towards him? What if he feels the same towards her?





	Deviant Heart [Connor X OC]

"Model CL700, register your name," a man calls. I open my eyes to see a middle-aged man, wearing glasses, with brown hair. I scan him to find out his information.  _Kamski_ , it reads.  _Elijah Kamski, the creator of the very first Cyberlife android._ "Your name is Callen."

"My name is Callen," I echo.

_**\----** _

I enter the apartment and scan the surroundings. Blood spattered everywhere but there seem to be no handprints.  _Possible Android involvement?_ I walk around to search for more clues. A door seems to be closed and I try to open it but it feels like it is locked. Either by a lock or another force holding it.

"Detective Hanna, I need backup!"

"Did you find something, Callen?" she remarks while walking towards me.

"Possibly," I signal towards the door, "I think there's something in there."

She draws out her gun and kicks the door wide open. There it is. Covered in blood. Shaking.  _An HK400._  

"P-please don't take me in. Please," it cries out. Detective Hanna grabs it and drags it outside and into the cop car.

"Send it to the station," she says to an officer. The android's stress level was increasing, rapidly. It kept increasing as the officer walked closer and closer to the car. As he opened the door, the android tried to jump out but the officer was holding it down.

_60...70...80...90..99% Very High-Stress Level_

"Get away from her NOW!" I say as I push the officer off of her. "Are you alright? You're okay now."

She slowly gets up and tells me, "The truth is inside."  **Software Instability** appears in the corner of my view.

I turn towards the officer. "Let her,  _it_ , follow you out of the car and into the station when you arrive." 

He nods and starts the car. Grace walks up to me and touches my shoulder as I watch the car drive away.

"Deviancy?" she asks. I face her and I put my face into my hands.

"Possibly. I've been following you for over a year now, Grace. Seeing many androids _die_. My own kind," I look up at her. "I'm not surprised that I might become a deviant."

She smirks at me. "I won't tell if you won't."

 


End file.
